


Imagine a War

by Isoldmysoulforcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Slow Build, This is going to be a lot of angst my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoulforcocoa/pseuds/Isoldmysoulforcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered the mission with a startling accuracy. Made sense though, if your lover was blown to bits right in front of you, you'd remember it pretty damn well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine a War

**Author's Note:**

> Boy it's been a bit. I got another ask on my tumblr, (@I-sold-my-soul-for-cocoa) asking for KuroSuga. You know I love angst, so I went out and tried. I really have a vision for this story, and I'll try my best to keep it updated routinely. Enjoy~

He remembered the mission with a startling accuracy. Made sense though, if your lover was blown to bits right in front of you, you'd remember it pretty damn well.

* * *

 Gunfire was everywhere at this point in the mission. Not just the offensive side turning defensive, but the defensive side turning offensive as well. Kuroo Tetsuro’s squad was being pushed back to the southern bend, as opposed to trying to take the northern hill. They had been told that the mission would be easy, that they had outnumbered the enemies and that the mission would take no more than a day. Why was this not going to plan? What was being overlooked that was potentially costing them the northern hill? Kuroo pulled out his radio, and waited for a the answer.

“Kuroo? What’s happening?” The static of the radio muted Sugawara’s voice on top of the sound of gunfire being exchanged overhead.

“A hell of a mission Suga that’s what,” Kuroo said through gritted teeth, ducking under the cover that the trench provided.

Suga snorted, “Alright, besides that?”

“Now is NOT the best time for an in-depth description of my senario,” Kuroo hissed into the radio, pulling the pin of his grenade and throwing it as far out as he could. You could almost hear Sugawara roll his eyes. ‘That cheeky bastard. Why doesn’t he drag his ass out here and walk a literal mile in my boots.”

Kuroo jerked to attention as the once distant sounds of explosions grew closer to his trench.

“Alright Mr. Refreshing lemme give it to you straight-”

“Don’t. Just, don’t be an Oikawa right now Kuroo.” Suga groaned

Kuroo snorted, “As I was saying, we aren’t going to complete this mission successfully, and I’m pretty damn sure you know that as well as I. You need to go to Ukai right now and tell him to call this mission off and order a retreat. The longer we wait out here the more people are going to die.”

The line went quiet for a moment before Kuroo heard Sugawara take a sharp breath, “He won’t listen to me Kuroo and you know that. He’d listen to Kageyama, and you know how he gets on missions. Won’t ever back down.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a Lieutenant Colonel?” Kuroo snapped at him, anger rising in his stomach.

“Y-yes.” Suga stuttered.

“That Kageyama kid is fresh out of training. Sergeant at most. He’ll listen to you, but you have to go now Suga.” Kuroo said, gripping the radio.

“Copy that. Sugawara out,” he replied, a surge of confidence now present in his voice.

Not a minute after Kuroo shoved the radio into his belt, another explosion sounded, this time a panic of voices followed.

“Major General Kuroo!” a voice called out to the confused soldier, still unsure of the current situation.

“First Lieutenant Shimizu,” he greeted her, standing up a little straighter. “What happened?”

“Grenade explosion, about a half mile east of here. Four dead.”

Kuroo’s heart froze in his chest, and he felt his stomach drop, and the world warp. ‘800 meters east….that means……’

Without waiting for further details from Shimizu, he began sprinting east.

‘Nononononononononono, please don’t let them be dead….anyone but them….”

The sound of gunfire and commands being shouted swirled around Kuroo as he ran towards the explosion site. His heart was pounding, hard. It hadn’t pounded this loud since his first day out of boot camp.

* * *

 

  _“Hey Kuro, you alright? You haven’t stopped shaking for the past ten minutes.” Kuroo was nudged by Kenma Kozume._

_“Is it the good kind of shaking or the bad kind of shaking bro?” Bokuto Koutarou asked, his hands resting on his head._

_“It’s the good kind.” Kuroo smiled, “We did it Bo, we’re in the military now.”_

_“Ha, I think some people back home owe me some money now.” Bokuto chortled. Kuroo just smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets, the frosted wind blew through his messy hair, snowflakes sticking out in a sharp contrast against the jet black hair._

_Later on in the week, Kuroo was approached by a thin man with silvery hair and a smile that could instantly brighten up your day._

_“Hi there Kuroo, my name is Sugawara Koushi, and I’ll be working in your squad with communications.” The man extended his hand for a handshake. Kuroo smiled a toothy grin, and high fived the open palm._

_“Kuroo Tetsuro, nice to meetcha!”_

_The two worked together as one unit, not just a partnership. Sugawara tried his hardest to give the higher ranking man as much help as he could. Kenma’s communicator, Hinata Shoyou, was the opposite, and often used words not listed in Kenma’s vocabulary. He was a ball of sunshine and energy, one that made it difficult for Kenma to cooperate with. However the two were great friends, and at the end of the day, they still would be. Bokuto’s comm was good friends with Sugawara, as the two would often look to each other for advice in certain situations. Akaashi Keiji was his name, and the only reason he’d never forget it is that Bokuto never shut up about him._

_“Keiji’s wonderful! Keiji’s coming over for dinner! Keiji looks so nice today dontcha think?”_

_Bokuto was nuts about the guy._

_Yaku Morisuke was a man that Kuroo had met after graduating from boot camp. The short man was always easy to find, as he was constantly followed around by his partner, Haiba Lev. Kuroo liked them both. Lev had worked with Kuroo multiple times in missions, as he was excellent with agility and power. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Being 6’8 and having snow white hair was not always the nicest of appearances in war. All of these people were some of Kuroo’s closest friends, people he could always turn to when he needed someone to talk to. They were his comrades, his friends, his family._

After turning the final bend, Kuroo halted in his tracks. He slowly made his way over to the cluster of men huddled in a circle. One soldier, Iwazumi Hajime if he remembered correctly, turned and looked at him, motioning for his men to step aside. Kuroo’s boots dragged in the mud, hair falling into his eyes, dripping with the rain that had started to fall. He fell to his knees, fists clenched, and tears brimming as he scanned the dismembered, burned, bodies. 

**_Bokuto Koutarou Kenma Kozume Haiba Lev Konoha Akinori_ **

All dead. His three closest friends, were dead. Blown up by a simple hand grenade that had been carelessly overlooked. He never knew Konoha. Maybe Bo had mentioned him once, but he had never spoken to him. he regretted never getting to know him. Any friend of Bokuto’s would be a friend of his. He let out choked noises, his body beginning to shake. He fell onto Kenma’s body, as if his tears would bring him back to life.

“Major General…” a soft voice prodded from behind him. Kuroo dragged his head up to stare the voice down, to find Shimizu back already, her hand outstretched to him holding a small box. Kuroo duly took the wet cardboard cube from her, shaking hands prying off the lid. Inside contained three letters, four dog tags, and an even smaller box. Kuroo sobbed harder at the sight of the contents. He clutched them to his chest, and drew his knees to his chest. Those letters were the letters the Bokuto, Kenma, Lev, and he had all written together the day before the mission. They were goodbye letters. They would do this before every mission, in case things took a turn for the worst. Kuroo felt dizzy. The edges of his vision were going black. His entire body was numb. He collapsed in the mud, box still in hand.

 

When he awoke, he was blinded by the bright sunlight that streamed in through his window. He jolted up, looking around the room. Sugawara was sitting at his desk chair, looking like a train wreck. The dark bags underneath his eyes stuck out against his pale skin, his hair disheveled and kinky.

“Tetsuro…” Suga murmured, rising to walk over to the bed where Kuroo lay. He sat down next to him, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He fell against Kuroo, freezing cold and shaking like a leaf. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. This is all my fault,” tears were falling. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his nose into Suga’s hair, taking deep breaths.

“If I had just gotten to Ukai faster, if I hadn’t doubted myself, they’d be alive, I killed your friends, I KILLED THEM KUROO.” Suga cried into his bare chest, fat tears smearing everywhere.

“Suga, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Kuroo whispered, stroking his hair. “It couldn’t have been prevented.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME KUROO.” Suga snapped at him, pulling away from the embrace as if he was hit.

“Suga. It was not your fault.” Kuroo said, voice raising, shifting upwards. Anger flickered in Suga’s eyes at Kuroo’s words.

“Kuroo. It was ALL my fault. I. Killed. Your. Friends.”

Kuroo grabbed Suga by the shirt collar and kissed him. It wasn’t at all what a kiss should be. It was forceful, and angry, and hard. Suga froze in shock, completely rigid. Kuroo shoved him away, to fall back onto the bed. Kuroo climbed on top of him.

“Sugawara Koushi.” he said with a ferocity in his voice, and a sadness in his eyes, “Do not ever, ever, doubt yourself like this ever again. Do you understand me?”

Suga swallowed, and then nodded, pushing Kuroo off of him. “Forgive me.” he said eyes dropping towards the ground. “I didn’t want to fail again.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean again Suga?”

Suga ignored him, raising himself up and getting off the bed. He smoothed his shirt, and started to leave.  
“OI! SUGA.” Kuroo yelled after him. *Click* The door had closed. Kuroo huffed and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. He pulled himself up to go throw on clothes. He had work to do.

 

He walked into HQ with a sense of urgency. Everyone who looked at him wore a face of surprise. They didn’t expect Kuroo to be back so early. He walked into communications, the soggy cardboard box in his backpack. He walked over to a man named Komi, who he had learned was Konoha’s comm. He dug around in his bag and pulled out Konoha’s tags from the box. He simply bowed and left. The easy part was over. He took a deep breath and walked into Hinata’s office. Hinata looked up at him and Kuroo felt like he was dying. Hinata no longer radiated like the sunshine. His eyes were dull, his smile faded and forced, his hair drooped. Kuroo walked over to him slowly, pulling out the box once again. This time with Kenma’s dog tags and his letter. He set them on Hinata’s desk. Hinata’s hand flashed out to grab the dog tags. holding them close to his chest, and having tears well up in his eyes again. Then he moved to grab the parchment.

_Dear Shouyou,_

_If you’re reading this, I have died. I want to first off thank you for everything that you’ve done for me and my friends. You really could light up a room with your smile. You helped me get through every day of war, no matter how rough it had been. You’d always leave work early to make apple pie in my apartment and leave it for me. I never did thank you for doing that all those times. I really appreciated it. You were the best communicator I could have, even if I didn’t always understand you. I also want you to have my cat Tatsuya. He’s a lot like you. You two will get along very well. Please don’t beat yourself up over this. There’s nothing you could have done. I hope you find another partner to have fun with, and to make pies for._

_It was an honor to work with you,_

_Kenma Kozume <3_

 

Kuroo had left while Hinata was reading it. He wasn’t going to talk if he didn’t need to. He began walking over to Yaku’s office. When he entered, Yaku had his back to the door, his head slumped in his arms. Kuroo knocked on the wall gently, as he entered. Lev’s dog tags and and letter in hand. Yaku turned to face Kuroo, and teared up when he saw the contents.

“I was so mean to him all the time…..” Yaku whispered. “Always called him stupid...:”

Kuroo placed the letter and necklace on the desk, and turned. “Kuroo…” Yaku called after him. Kuroo turned around, “Be gentle with him… he won’t take this well.” Kuroo nodded, and left.

_Dear Yaku-san,_

_Haha, this sure is awkward. It’s kinda surreal ya know? Writing your own death letter while you’re alive. I really hope I can rip this up after we come back, because I don’t want to die just yet. There’s still so much I want to do with you! Like going to Russia! Remember when you first found out about me being Russian? You were all like, “Well that explains a lot”, and I thought that was really funny!! :3 I’m gonna take you to Russia one of these days, it’ll be so cool! You can meet my family too, including Alisa! I think I told you about her one time. She’s super pretty. You two will get along great!_

_Until next time,_

_Haiba Lev!!!!! :3_

Kuroo stood outside Akaashi’s office. He took a deep breath, as he would have a lot of talking to do here. He knocked twice, and opened the door.The lights were dimmed, there were instant noodle cups scattered throughout the room, blinds were drawn, everything looked messy. This is when Kuroo knew something was wrong, as Akaashi was a very neat person. He found Akaashi laying on the floor, asleep with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Bokuto had given him the scarf last Christmas. He set the dog tags, letter, and box on Akaashi’s desk, and crouched down next to the sleeping man. He prodded him awake, only earning a moan in response. Kuroo frowned, and dragged Akaashi upright. Still nothing. He went out into the hallway to the water dispenser, and filled up a cup. He stormed back into Akaashi’s office and doused him in the water.

“Akaashi. Wake up.” he said.

“What the Fuck Kuroo,” Akaashi groaned, rubbing his face dry.

“You’ve got mail and I’ve got explaining to do.” Kuroo said, taking a deep breath.

Akaashi sat down behind his desk and surveyed the items presented in front of him. He took a sharp intake and wheeled back.

“No.” he gasped, standing up, “Not today.”

Kuroo grabbed the small box from the desk and held it out to Akaashi.

“Take it, but don’t open it. Not yet.” Kuroo breathed, his free hand fumbling to his pocket.

Akaashi hesitantly took the box and sat back down. Kuroo pulled out a slip of paper and began reading off of it.

_“Akaashi Keiji, you are the bestest friend that I could have, alright maybe Kuroo is up there too but you get it. You are the vanilla to my chocolate and the sunset to my sunrise and I think that you are absolutely wonderful. That’s why I want you to have this.” Kuroo started, “Open the box” he said. Akaashi opened the small box and gasped, then started sobbing again. A ring. An engagement ring to be specific. Kuroo kept going,_

_“Akaashi Keiji I want to marry you with all my heart and I hope that you feel the same way I‘ve felt since the very first day I laid eyes on you.”_

Kuroo gave the man a hug, and let him cry into his shoulder and grab his shirt in weak fists.

“I’m so sorry Akaashi. I’m so sorry.” Kuroo said, rubbing circles in the man’s back. Akaashi pulled away and held the box and dog tags in his hand, leaving the letter on the table.

“Thank you Kuroo. Thank you for bringing me these things, if you could leave me for a while,” he said.

Kuroo nodded, and began the next phase of his next mission.

* * *

“Background check on Sugawara? What for?” Yachi squeaked, standing stiff in the presence of the tall and intimidating Kuroo.

“Sorry Yachi-chan, can we just keep this between the two of us? And Don’t, let Suga know about this.”


End file.
